Together For Eternity
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: series of Lloyd x Sheena oneshots! is complete because each chapter IS a complete story


**Together For Eternity**

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new series of one-shots for ToS. It is of course going to be all Sheena x Lloyd…And maybe some other Lloyd pairings XD. So I hope you enjoy, here's the first one-shot:**_

_**Vivid Dream**_

_**When I feel down**_

**_And stare at the sky_**

**_I think of you_**

**_And the world passing by_**

_**When I feel angry**_

_**And clench my fist in anger**_

_**I think of you**_

_**And put down the dagger**_

_**When I feel dead**_

_**And shake alone in my room**_

_**I think of you**_

_**And I know it'll be over soon**_

**_When I feel ashamed_**

_**And hit myself in the arm**_

_**I think of you**_

_**And shut off the alarm**_

_**When I feel scared**_

_**And hide in my little corner**_

**_I think of you_**

_**And the hurting is over**_

_**When I feel happy, excited and glad**_

_**When I'm the opposite of being mad**_

_**I remember you**_

_**And this love for you that I have**_

Lloyd shut his eyes as the poem which he created flashed through his head. He wasn't much of a writer, but found it to be rather relaxing. Lloyd never thought of any of his poems great (A/N: Like me…) Though when his father found it, he smiled and gave his a thumbs up. It made him blush when dirk mentioned that thinking of someone part.

"Keh," he muttered under his breath as he lay on his bed. Crumpled pieces of paper at his feet, his material swords settled down. He in fact was wearing just a white t-shirt and the regular red pants. It was night and he finished his homework and night writing and training. Strange though, he never liked writing, but ever since this overwhelming feeling he had been getting, writing about it just made him feel so much better. Although it was distracting and he couldn't really focus when he trained.

He settled himself in bed, slightly shifting to relax. He then turned on his side and stared outside. Lloyd closed his eyes once more, and drifted into relaxing sleep.

------Dream mode----

_It was cold and dark, until the sun rose. Lloyd stood in the middle of no where. There was snow, lots and lots of snow. It kept falling, so he decided to move. His outfit was it's usual red self, his brown spiky hair blew in the wind. He squinted his eyes, and luckily the snow died down._

_A bright light came from no where, the snow vanished and all around him was black. He backed up slightly and his angelic wings grew. The sparkled in the darkness…He stood and stared into nothingness, until she came._

"_Hello?" he muttered, his voice echoing into the dark abyss. It continued, until all that was heard was the flapping of his wings. Which in this darkness semmed to keep him up. He frowned._

"_Lloyd," she said from the dark. Strange enough in this darkness he could only see her shadow. He tilted his head._

"_Sheena?" he then muttered, and she appeared. Before him Sheena stood with a sweet smile. She gazed lovingly into his brown eyes, and he approached her. "Sheena…I…" he smiled and embraced her, "It's just that it's so dark…"_

"_That's…That's all you're going to say?" she then replied his arms surrounding her figure. She then sighed and pushed him away, "Lloyd, I'll just go now."_

"_But Sheena!!"_

_She turned to him with a hopeful glance, but he then fell deep into the darkness and into the cold, cold waters…_

-----End Dream Mode-----

Lloyd awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off swiftly and stared at the ceiling. That dream once again had appeared in his mind. Lloyd then turned to the alarm clock to see the time.

"Lloyd! Sheena's here to pick you up! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Dirk called from downstairs.

Lloyd's eyes widened and he rushed to get ready, he then began to hear footsteps come up the stairs. He changed at a break-neck speed, and when she knocked, he went ahead and let her in.

"Lloyd you slow poke we have to go! Professor is going to kill us!" Sheena yelled, his smirk widened as he grabbed her hand unintentionally and ran.

"Then let's go," he said and smiled, not noticing the red on Sheena's face.

The two entered Raine's class in a huff, the students stared at them, and Raine herself sighed. She pointed to their seats and turned back to her lesson.

Lloyd yawned and turned to Genis who sat next to him, "Genis, what's going on?"

"Well Lloyd it's great that you're actually interested in my lesson," Raine began, the students chuckling slightly. She took a pointer and pointed to the topic on the board. "Today Lloyd, I'm giving the class an assignment to create a poem. Actually Lloyd, I gave you this assignment a month ago and well I just gave them back. We discussed marks and then I realized that you haven't handed in the assignment. So," she rose an eyebrow inviting him to stand, "Where's yours?"

Lloyd panicked and shoved his hands into his bag and then his pockets; a single sheet of paper was in his hand. The poem he wrote…About her.

"Now read it Lloyd."

"Aww, but professor, no one had to read theirs out loud!"

'Thank goodness for that,' Sheena said to herself holding her poem close to her chest.

"Ah but no one else handed their in so late, NOW READ!"

Lloyd sighed and slumped slightly, a blush creeping onto his face. He unfolded the paper and squinted his eyes at the writing…He began.

"When I feel down

And stare at the sky

I think of you

And the world passing by

When I feel angry

And clench my fist in anger

I think of you

And put down the dagger

When I feel dead

And shake alone in my room

I think of you

And I know it'll be over soon

When I feel ashamed

And hit myself in the arm

I think of you

And shut off the alarm

When I feel scared

And hide in my little corner

I think of you

And the hurting is over

When I feel happy, excited and glad

When I'm the opposite of being mad

I remember you

And this love for you that I have,"

He then took in a deep breath and sat down; his eyes closed hiding from everyone.

Raine's mouth hung, "Well Lloyd…That was…Well that was…"

The bell rang and everyone stood up from their seats, the only ones who remained were Lloyd, Raine, Colette, Genis, Presea, Sheena and Zelos. Zelos, Presea and Sheena being there as assistants. For the battle with Mithos was over, and they remained at peace in Iselia.

Lloyd avoided the looks he received from the others and slowly walked out the door. He took another deep breath and decided to take a walk in the woods.

Lloyd sat under a tree, his favorite one in fact. He looked up into the sky, seeing the sun through the little holes in-between the leaves. His face showed no happiness, yet no sadness. He wondered if she knew that that poem was directed to her. His dream made him realize that maybe she actually liked him back. It was impossible though, and it is still impossible for he will never be able to tell her how he feels.

"Man…That poem why did I have to read it? It's such crap…"

"No it isn't," a very familiar voice called out from the trees. A certain voluptuous summoner smiled at him from the trees, "In fact it was really sweet, I wonder, who is this person that you think about?"

He blushed as Sheena spoke to him. He wondered if he should tell her, right there, right then. Taking in another deep breath he jumped down to face her and unexpectedly kissed her.

"You, Sheena…It's you…Because well, I love you," he turned away from her in embarrassment.

Sheena's eyes were filled with tears of joy and she embraced him tightly, "Lloyd, you have no idea how long I've been waiting fro you to say that," she cried into his shoulder and he decided to put his arms around her. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him, and with a passion that initialized their relationship.

**_A/N: Well I hope you liked it! There is way more to come!!!!!! Leave a review please_**!


End file.
